A conventional pallet carrying apparatus provided on a manufacturing line carries a pallet while a workpiece for which processing is required is placed on the pallet. A machine tool is provided in the pallet carrying apparatus, and the machine tool performs predetermined processing to the placed workpiece. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-93032A discloses a pallet carrying apparatus that carries a plurality of pallets on each of which a workpiece can be placed around a square track in a horizontal plane relative to a machine tool.
The pallet carrying apparatus includes rear side and front side pallet rails extending parallel to each other, and a pallet moving mechanism that moves a pallet placed on one of the rear side and front side pallet rails to the other. Each pallet engages with an endless belt that circulates within the pallet carrying apparatus. The pallet carrying apparatus carries each pallet along the rear side and front side pallet rails.